Devices for the transmission of patients' data for the production of prostheses have long been known. Thus, DE 33 47 830 A1 discloses a corresponding device having a bite fork in which the reference bracket is provided with a scale via which the horizontal offset relative to the condylar joint axis is said to be determinable. According to page 5, this solution is based on a parallel extension of the occlusal plane to the bipupillary line.
However, in fact there can be a slight angular deviation and therefore it has become known to introduce a so-called bipupillary joint which takes account of said angular deviation. An example of a solution of this type is known from DE 30 32 913 A1.
The joint of said solution allows for an adjustment of the bite fork around a horizontal axis which extends perpendicularly to the condylar axis; however, no detection of the angular position is provided.
Numerous further corresponding devices have been suggested. It is referred to the more recent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,608 A1 which shows a device which serves to carry out an occlusion analysis and which comprises corresponding scales for the detection of the horizontal offset, as can be seen from FIG. 3 and the associated description, for instance.
However, in dental practices reference brackets are still used which are connected to bite forks and referred to as a bite fork kit, either via a joint or integrally, wherein the lengths of the bite fork kits are often reduced. In many cases the bite fork kits are formed from strips of sheet metal which extend horizontally. The dentist or optionally the dental technician can decide himself if he wants to bend the strips of sheet metal according to his desire or “extend” them using a small piece of wood until the condylar joint is reached. Solutions of this type are cost-effective; however, they are unsatisfactory in terms of ergonomics and accuracy of fit.
The plane, referred to as the Camper's plane, is known to run through the subnasal point and tragus. In many cases it is considered to be parallel to the occlusal plane, however, on closer inspection angular deviations can also be determined which differ from patient to patient.
In case of toothless patients, a wax template is used which is set to a medium value as an experience value and an occlusion determination device can be used for this purpose.
The occlusion determination devices known hitherto can only detect angular deviations in terms of an angle transverse to the condylar joint direction, i.e. corresponding to the bipupillary joint, if a corresponding angular detection, such as with a scale and a pointer, is realized.
Furthermore, auxiliary devices for articulators have been suggested which comprise scales which are supposed to take account of any deviations from usual values. In some cases, auxiliary brackets are used in this connection.